Missing You
by Roji-Hoshi
Summary: ONE SHOT-SPOILERS FOR NON-MANGA READERS. This takes place during the one-year gap after Tartaros, in which Lucy starts being a model, much to her despair... She finds herself hating Natsu for leaving, but is that the only thing she feels for him? IT'S REALLY SHORT. ENJOY.


**Hey guys, Roji here with a lil' one shot ;) Based during the one-year gap after Tartaros during the time Lucy is modelling, hope you enjoy!**

MISSING YOU

Lucy's fake plastic smile turned into a frown, as the photographers put their cameras down.

"Lucy?" Jason asked her. "You okay?" He said, as he gave her her dressing grown.

"Fine...just lingerie modelling wasn't what I imagined when you said you'd offer me a job in the magazines..." She said, as she put the dressing gown over the silky underwear she wore.

"Huh. I'll se what I can do then." He said. "You've got fifteen minutes till next shooting, I'll see you then." Jason said, as Lucy walked off into the room where she got most of her privacy. The dressing room that all models used when they went to get attacked with sounds of clicking and flashes. Lucy walked in. Her first time as a model...

She walked down to sit on the chair in front of the mirror, and a table so she could do whatever she needed to during her fifteen minutes break. The room had no windows, just lights flickering around the mirror. She looked at herself.

She was paler.

She wasn't smiling.

Her left hand automatically reached her right hand, as she closed her eyes. Fairy Tail...

No way had it ended... The pink mark was still on her hand, but maybe a pink more bland that the one she had before. Well, all her skin had turned a bland colour from not being outside. The grief that had befallen onto her when her teammates left, and also when the guild disbanded had caused the not-going-outside moment.

Where was everyone...

She sighed, and walked to her bag in the corner, taking out a piece of paper...

 _'Happy and I will go on a journey while training. We'll be back in a year or so. So take care of everybody alright! See ya Lucy! Natsu and Happy'_

"Idiots..." She muttered, yet her lip trembled and her heart throbbed. Even though she insulted them... Even though she was angry...

"I miss you..." She whispered. She held the piece of paper to her chest, and let her tears flow, as she remembered the times they had. The times she had in Fairy Tail.

But Fairy Tail was no longer there.

Those times were just a mere dream. It had happened, and now she had to look ahead.

No more requests.

No more fun.

No more...

No more _him._

She opened her eyes, and trailed her finger along the dirty writing. If only she had told him... Maybe he would of taken her with him? Maybe he would of stayed? Maybe he wouldn't of acted so selfishly?

She got up, pushing her seat back in a fit of rage. It fell onto the ground as she stood there, letter crumpled up in one hand. She walked to the corner of her room, and threw it int her bag.

"I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you." She muttered.

She wasn't lying about hating him.

But that wasn't all she felt.

She hated him, yet the residing feelings of what time they had spent together betrayed her hate, and made her sink to her knees crying, cradling her right hand where her mark was, thoughts of Natsu playing around in her mind, making her wish...making her wish she could just feel pure anger and forget him... but those residing feelings...

"I...I love you..." She whispered, as she dug her nails into her left hand.

How dare she admit it. She hated him. She yearned for herself not to admit it, but it was too late. Hate had made way for love.

She dug her nails deeper, yet she felt no pain. From a wizard to a model. She was ashamed of herself. Giving up just because the world had nothing left for her?

Well, she guessed she'd have to find something else worth living for.

Lucy got up, wiping her tears, before walking out of the dressing room.

"Jason-San?" She called. The man popped his head around one of the walls.

"Yep?" He asked.

"I...I was wondering if you had jobs that involved writing..."

THE END

 **yep done it's really short X) Anyways, hope you enjoyed it ^^ For the Prey and Predator follower, last chapter tomorrow! Bisous :***


End file.
